The Destruction of Genma Saotome
by SkyStrider
Summary: Expanded Epilogue (one-shot) to "The Destruction of Ranma Saotome". If you plan on reading the main story, do that first. Ranma is on his way to secretly check on Genma when Soun stops him and shows Ranma a few things the young man needs to know.


The usual disclaimer: Ranma ½ is a trademark of Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Communications, and its characters have been borrowed without permission. This story was written for non-commercial purposes only.

This story was originally meant to be an Epilogue to the "Destruction of Ranma Saotome," but it didn't fit the tone of the story, so I cut it. If you are planning to read the original piece, stop right here.

I decided to experiment with the Epilogue and see if I can spin it as its own short story. Let me know if it works. If you haven't read the "Destruction of Ranma Saotome," this may be tough to follow, but feel free to give it a shot. You need to know the following:

1) Genma's plan to lock Ranma as a girl has backfired and caught him instead of Ranma – Genma is now locked in his panda form forever (as far as anyone knows, including me). As a result, he's now taken up residence in the Nerima Zoo. By the way, he now has a severe fear of cats (but he doesn't have the Neko-ken's powers).  
>2) Genma's marriage to Nodoka has been annulled, but not due to the curse (long story).<br>3) Toshio Kuno (the OC mentioned in the summary) is the powerful head of the Kuno Clan and the elder brother of Principal Kuno. He's fairly sane, a very ruthless and successful businessman, never married, and is smitten with Nodoka.  
>4) Soun and Ranma have "agreed to terms" concerning the Ranma's courtship of Akane. Akane and Ranma are now engaged of their own free will (again, a long story).<br>5) The official DNA tests held by the government say that Ranma and Genma are not related. Ranma knows the tests were corrupted.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in our world:<p>

The fan fiction writer finished looking through the Manga again. "There's no way out," he thought miserably. "He's going to escape his punishment – he always does. Ms. Takahashi always has him coming out smelling like roses – or at least no worse off than before. By my own Rule established in 'The Date', he has to end up happy."

He ground his teeth together and rubbed his head, feeling a migraine coming on. He hated this character with a passion – it was really the only one in Ms. Takahashi's series that he could feel no sympathy for (except maybe Happosai). "Damn, damn, damn!" the writer shouted out loud (happily enough, his wife and sons were not home to worry about his mental state - again). "Fine," he snarled. "Just because Genma wins, doesn't mean Ranma has to lose…"

* * *

><p>Ranma stood on top of the hill and stared down at the panda enclosure with a sigh. He could not stay long. He had not told Akane he was coming here, but she would find out if she started to look for him because he didn't show up to work on homework together. Right now, she was with Sayuri and Yuka.<p>

"Ranma? Why are you here?" a male voice called out behind him. Ranma turned to see Soun Tendo standing behind him.

"Hello Mr. – " Ranma started and then stopped at the raised eyebrow from Soun. "Hello Soun," the shape-shifter started again. After a moment of silence, Ranma continued: "I guess I'm checking up on Genma. Part of me hates the thought of him stuck in that cage for the rest of his life."

Soun shook his head with a little bewilderment and wonder. "You have a big heart, lad," the elder man said. "He doesn't really deserve your concern."

Ranma snorted a little. "You're one to talk. You still come out every Wednesday night to see him," Ranma shot back.

Soun laughed softly. "Yeah, well, he and I have known each other a long time. I know he tried to cheat me, but he never tried to do to me what he tried on you."

"I thought of him as my father for a long time," Ranma stated. "I know he is my sire, regardless of what the DNA tests say. I don't want to, but part of me still worries about him."

Soun studied the young man for a few moments and seemed to make up his mind about something. "Come with me, son," he requested and then led the way down the hill to the far side of the panda enclosure. The older man stopped outside a door marked "Office" and took out a key. Soun opened the door and motioned Ranma into a narrow hallway, then followed Ranma inside. The door locked automatically when he closed it again. The air inside was very comfortable.

Soun lead Ranma a little ways down the hallway and remarked: "The administrative offices for the zoo are in this building a little further down. So is the main security room. This is Genma's night pen where I meet him on Wednesday nights. Genma is in the viewing area right now. He's has to be there from 10AM until 5PM most days, although they arrange for one day off a week." With that, Soun unlocked the door and opened it.

Ranma stood still in shock for a moment and then mumbled: "Night pen? How is this a night pen?" The "pen" was actually a fairly large studio apartment with a small kitchen area and a bathroom that included a large tub. The living room boasted a large screen TV, and magnificent stereo system, a huge comfortable looking couch, and a marble coffee table. There was a beautiful rug on the floor. The sleep area had a king-sized waterbed, not a futon. Ranma walked into the kitchen area and opened the fridge. He found it to be well stocked with milk, peanut butter, some jellies, a bit of bread, honey, eggs, fish, and various fruits – things that a panda's stomach handled very well. "No way…" Ranma mumbled.

"He does eat bamboo as well," Soun said. "But not back here."

Ranma walked back to the living room and looked at the marble table. There was a shogi board all ready for playing. "This is what you do when you visit?" Ranma asked.

Soun nodded his head. "When the weather becomes warmer, we will play outside. Genma is not allowed to smoke in the building – just like any of the other employees. He still enjoys a good smoke now and then with his pipe, but he does it when we walk about the zoo after hours right now."

"Employees…" Ranma said quietly.

"Employees," Soun said firmly. "Genma is also in charge of night security. Since pandas spend a lot of time sleeping normally, he naps whenever he feels like it during the day for a few hours. The staff here knows his mind is still human, so they put him to work and allow him to draw a salary. Since his room and board is already paid for, Genma can spend the money on whatever he pleases." Soun waved his hand about the room indicating the high-end electronics and nice furnishings. "Having a giant panda at the zoo is a major draw too. Sales and donations have gone way up, so Genma gets a lot of privileges. As far as pandas go, he's also very cheap to maintain. He doesn't require a special habitat; the zoo was able to convert some unused office space to make the viewing area. A 'real' panda couldn't be maintained here, but Genma is extremely comfortable without the high costs associated with a proper enclosure."

Ranma looked around the apartment and swore in a whisper for a few moments. Finally he said: "He found the perfect setup, the lazy bastard. He's a pampered prince, isn't he?"

Soun gave a little laugh. "I'm afraid so, son," he answered. "There's a few drawbacks – his apartment has no windows and he is confined to the zoo, but the zoo is large and he can go anywhere within its boundaries." The older man grinned and added: "He avoids the Great Cat House for some reason though." Ranma just shook his head while holding a hand to his mouth in disbelief. "I think the only thing he really will miss is a chance to go to the beach," Soun finished.

"He'll figure something out," Ranma replied. Then the young man sat down heavily on the couch. The piece of furniture was extremely comfortable. Ranma looked around and prompted: "Let me guess: he has maid service too?"

Soun nodded his head. "That's why the place is so clean despite the shedding. His coat use to drive Kasumi to distraction, even if she never said anything."

"Holy…" Ranma muttered. Suddenly, the martial artist stood up. "I need to leave," Ranma said sharply.

Soun nodded understandingly. "Let's go," he agreed.

Once outside the building again, Soun led Ranma towards the zoo exit. The two walked silently with Soun watching the young man carefully. Ranma was trying to keep tight control of his emotions, but Soun could feel anger leaking from the young man. They had left the zoo grounds and were several blocks away when Ranma finally lost it. The pig-tail man tossed back his head and screamed "REALLY?" The chi blast that shot skyward from Ranma crackled like one of Akane's lightning bolts and was nearly as loud. Soun was glad that it was mostly an ethereal blast – otherwise every window within a kilometer would have shattered.

"I'm sorry, Ranma, but you needed to know," Soun told him gently after Ranma fell into a legs-crossed sitting position on the sidewalk near a building. "Genma doesn't need your pity. Giving him any would only allow him to get a hold on you again."

"How the hell does he do it?" Ranma asked while shaking his head. "How does he always seem to escape karma? Other people pay for his mistakes, but he gets away."

"I don't know," Soun admitted. "But, he's been like this as long as I've known him. He's an excellent con-man, or rather con-panda."

"Damn it!" Ranma swore. The teenager leaned his head back against the building and closed his eyes for a minute. When he opened them again, he looked at Soun and asked: "Does he ask about me or Mom?"

Soun shook his head and answered: "Once, he asked if I was dating Nodoka, but I explained that I only thought of her as an in-law – or even a sister. After that, Genma was no longer concerned. So long as I had not betrayed him, Genma did not care. Other than that, he's asked nothing." Ranma seem to deflate a little at that.

Soun sat down next to him. "When I visit," the mustached man started. "I often tell him the news from the dojo. I've mentioned that you and Akane are engaged again – this time of your own choosing. I've talked about Kasumi and Tofu too, and that Nabiki is doing well in school. I've said that Nodoka's embroidery business is healthy, and she gets along well with Mrs. Ono. I've also said that I do too. I've told how Ryoga and Akari still came down every weekend for lessons – and that they aren't the only ones. The dojo has a healthy stream of guests – the place is alive and interesting."

Soun shrugged his shoulders then and added: "But Genma just listens politely and doesn't ask any questions. For a while, I thought that the news caused Genma some pain, but I've decided that's wrong. Genma has no special interest in the families and that is that. I'm sorry, but they mean nothing to him and he doesn't even pretend for my sake. I'm his Shogi opponent and that is that. One day, I'll miss for some reason, and he will replace me with one his 'friends' at the zoo he has been cultivating. Genma fakes an interest in people to control them, but, once they are beyond him, he stops pretending."

Soun turned and looked very directly at Ranma. "I'm afraid that the Genma Saotome we thought we knew is gone. He's been discarded by Genma as useless, and that is that," the elder man finished. Ranma sighed and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palms. Soun pretended not to notice the little bit of moisture there.

The young man dropped his hands and sat there for a few minutes with his eyes closed. Soun just patiently waited him out. Finally, Soun heard a sound come from Ranma. To the dojo master's surprise, it was ironic laughter. "So many people never get the good things they deserve and then there's Genma," Ranma whispered as he opened his eyes again and shook of his head. "I guess things have to balance out somewhere, like it or not."

Ranma pushed himself up and extended a hand to help Soun up. "Let go home," the pig-tailed man said. "Akane will be looking for me shortly." A smile seemed to start at that thought. "I need to worry about the living, not the dead. Genma Saotome is dead and gone – he's forever beyond me."

Soun nodded as he stood up. In the silence of his mind, Soun spared a few thoughts for the panda though: "I'm sorry, but you can't have him back to abuse anymore, Genma. Not even a little bit. You never appreciated the young demi-god when you had him, and he belongs to us now. We are never letting him go. Ranma Saotome is gone, and you cannot use him to resurrect Genma Saotome – ever! I'll be there to watch over you and block you at any chance I get. At least you get a cushy life from here on in…" Then Soun placed a hand on Ranma's shoulder and started them both moving towards the dojo and the loved ones waiting for them.

* * *

><p>Toshio Kuno looked at the latest piece of embroidery he bought from Nodoka as a gift for a client. He had to admit the woman had talent – she was three-for-three on the pieces he bought. She was also starting to recognize him and chat with him when he stopped by some of the shops she sold her wares in. So far, so good. She looked favorably upon him and had actually initiated contact in the market a few days ago before he knew she was there. It was definite progress.<p>

Ranma had bumped into Toshio twice recently – the first time quiet literally, for which the young man apologized. They had a brief conversation where Ranma had asked about Tatewaki and Kodachi. Ranma was not heartbroken to find out they were staying up north, but he had been properly polite about the whole conversation. The second encounter was just a brief "Hello" in passing – Akane had been with Ranma at the time and she smiled politely when Ranma acknowledge Kuno. Overall, it was just what Kuno wanted; polite tolerance and no hostility. It was a good place to build from. Toshio sat the piece down. It would be perfect as a gift for an American businessman due tomorrow.

He pulled over the file on Soun Tendo and read about the incident at the zoo between the Tendo elder and Ranma. Every now and then, Soun impressed Toshio. The dojo-owner-turned-politician was lazy first and foremost, but, occasionally, he could stir himself to accomplish a goal. In this case, the goal had been to become Genma's prison warden. Soun had played an impressive game of politics to bring the majority of the Nerima Zoo's functions under his department's direct control. If Soun couldn't get control of a function, he had gained control of everything that fed that function. The end result was that Soun was aware of everything that happened at the zoo.

At first Toshio had been wary about this, afraid that Soun would somehow help Genma escape, but that wasn't the case. Instead, Soun had tightened control of Genma and fed the panda everything Genma wanted, making the panda a slave to his greed. When Toshio realized Soun's game, Toshio decided to help. The head of the Kuno family made it known that Genma was still on his "hit list", frightening Genma. Genma had then petitioned to become involved in zoo security. As a result, every square centimeter of the zoo (and the panda facility) was monitored 24 hours a day. While Genma now felt safe, he failed to notice that he had also effectively sealed himself in – escape was not possible any more. It was even more ironic that it was Toshio's donation that paid for the extra security.

There was one more thing Soun had done: he declared that Ranma was never to enter the zoo without Soun being notified immediately. Ranma was also to be discretely delayed until Soun could get there. In the case of last Tuesday, it had been children asking Ranma for help in retrieving a kite that had delayed the young man followed by an accident involving two people on vendor bicycles – Ranma had stopped to check on them and help gather their belongings. Soun was in place before Ranma made it to the panda enclosure. Kuno also had ninjas on standby ready to delay Ranma further had it been necessary. Those same ninjas had monitored the conversation between Soun and Ranma, giving Toshio some critical information regarding Nodoka Saotome and Soun.

He got up, made a copy of Soun's statement, and highlighted the important sentence. Then he placed the original in Soun's folder and put it away. He picked up the Saotome files and reviewed them once more. Toshio placed the copy in Nodoka's file and put it back on the corner of his desk. Then he pulled out Genma's and Ranma's original CODIS sheets. He knew Ranma's official CODIS stats had been switched and switched again. There was no way Ranma was related to his new family. Still, it didn't matter any longer – Toshio had played the game and lost. While the current outcome was not the most desired, it was workable. What did matter was that with Genma's official CODIS stats destroyed and Ranma's corrupted, Kuno had the only proof tying Ranma to Genma in his hands – no other true printouts or computer copies existed. Indeed, this info was also the last real evidence tying Genma to the human race.

Toshio looked at the documents, weighing their potential usefulness verses their potential harm. Finally, he fed both profiles into the paper shredder. "Goodbye Genma Saotome," Toshio said as the papers were cut into thousands of pieces (he'd have them incinerated as well). "Your wife and son are free of you. May we never see your like again."

End.


End file.
